fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Valeth/Lancer of ???
Active Skills First Skill= Ananda Tandava; By consuming 20% NP gauge at start of every turn; Increases own attack, defense and NP gain by 30% until recast or removed; No effect if NP gauge consumed by Ananda Tandava effect is lower than 20%. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Evasion for two attacks and Charges one ally's NP gauge; Increases their star-absorption rate and Seal their NP for one turn. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 40% |l2 = 42% |l3 = 44% |l4 = 46% |l5 = 48% |l6 = 50% |l7 = 52% |l8 = 54% |l9 = 56% |l10 = 60% |2leveleffect = Abs. + |2l1 = 300% |2l2 = 330% |2l3 = 360% |2l4 = 390% |2l5 = 420% |2l6 = 450% |2l7 = 480% |2l8 = 510% |2l9 = 540% |2l10 = 600% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Guts status for one time, five turns. When revived by this skill Guts status, inflict Buff Block (three times) to all enemies; Reduces their NP gauge by one, also 80% chance to Stun them for one turn. |leveleffect = Revives with |l1 = 1500 HP |l2 = 1650 HP |l3 = 1700 HP |l4 = 1850 HP |l5 = 1900 HP |l6 = 2050 HP |l7 = 2200 HP |l8 = 2350 HP |l9 = 2500 HP |l10 = 3000 HP |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} Passive Skills , , , , , Class Advantages (Attack and Defense). Increases own , , , , , , , , , , ; , , , , , , by 5000%. |img3 = Divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = C |effect3 = Increases own damage by 150. |img4 = ExistOutsideDomain |name4 = Singular Manifestation |rank4 = D |effect4 = Remove one debuff from self every turn. This Servant is unaffected by Command Seals effect. Only one Lancer of ??? (Yudhistira), allowed in party. |img5 = Medjed |name5 = Mystic Eyes of Spiritualism |rank5 = A+ |effect5 = Reduce damage taken from Female and Demonic enemies by 10% Increases damage dealt by 1000 to enemies with Curse, Burn or Stun. }} Noble Phantasm Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} Stats Trivia * He is the last of DI main cast, also first Lancer with cost 24; * Originally named as Lancer of Kuruksethra, it became Yuga-Khsethra, then ??? for reason of "just in case" (not to mention it may clash with Karna, who also from Kuruksethra War, which is bad). * Despite appearing since DI I - Okeanos, he made full appearance starting from DI VI - Gotterdammerung; no NP used until next time player confronts him as boss in DI VIII - Jerusalem // Temple of Time; * Theoretically, its possible to reach damage cap through usage of his NP; * He represent Lancer among 'knights' that referencing Saber-Archer-Lancer triangle; * Similar to his partners in crime, he only available at New Year banner and Guaranteed SSR banner; just like Alter Ego of Time, he also comes under 0.3% rates instead of 0.5 rates on his rate-up. * He have two animation sets, normal state and Mahesvara state; * He is fan-made Servant, goes to writer's FGO fan-fiction story arc, "Divergent Intersection" (LOL) * His artwork is made by westxost_68monkey, intended to be his last stage. * Thank you for reading and following Divergent Intersection's main casts series. See you next time. Category:Blog posts